Maelstrom Online: The Sniper, The Speedaholic, and the Blacksmith
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Visiting his friends, Naruto joins Shino for the Bullet of Bullets tournament against Kirito and Asuna and go off on adventures in ALO with a familiar face. NarutoxShinoxRikaxSuguha/Mystery. AU for Naruto. For DarkChild316's birthday. Naruto/SAO series finale.


After much stalling and brain-scratching, we finally have a conclusion to the _**Naruto/SAO **_trilogy as he sports the harem of Leafa/Suguha, Sinon/Shino, and Lisbeth/Rika in a good old GGO adventure and more to come in celebration of both the series 2nd anniversary and _**SAO **_fan _**DarkChild316's **_birthday earlier this month; having thought up more than half of this tale than I ever did in the past year spent struggling how to do this so enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Naruto **_or _**SAO.  
**_**Note: **This takes a split from the _**Naruto **_canon in which he's known the main cast since being 14 (after the events of SAO, of course) and they're now all 16 years old with another difference being he doesn't have any of the powers he had during the war.  
.Kurama's ALO powers are the same as in the previous two stories.  
*Her IRL looks the same as the anime; just healthier.

* * *

**A RAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

_Flashback: a month before the present time_

_*Cue SAO II Quickly and Without Fail OST *_

"_Lookin' good, Kurama." Kirito teased as Kurama appeared with shoulder length orange hair and his lilac-red eyes as his GGO avatar having feminine traits _

"_Hardy har har, Kirito." Kurama said._

"_You're one to laugh; considering he still looks manly compared to you." Sinon spoke with Kirito bemusedly smiling with her guiding Kurama to purchase his Kagemitsu G4._

"_Nice!" Kurama said upon activating the green blade and taking some practice swings with it._

"_Any idea on the gun you have?" Sinon asked and Kurama looked at his remaining points before looking to one and smiling as he then held a Smith and Wesson Model 29 Revolver._

_"Do you feel lucky, punk, well do you?" Kurama spoke in a Dirty Harry mimic as Sinon rolled her eyes._

"_This way, goofball." She said while guiding him to a new area and he stood on a platform._

"_What happens now?" Kurama asked._

"_Like I said earlier, this feature is brand-new to help out with your reflexes with both of them." Sinon said._

"_How?"_

"_Let's just say if you make it, I'll see you down below." Sinon said and before Kurama could ask for anything more, the platform gave way beneath his feet with him falling down an air tunnel. Flipping about in the air until he poised himself in a freefalling position, he saw he was approaching a stone wall and crashed through it with his HP dropping._

_He then got enough of his bearings to see another wall in his path though managing to catch sight of what appeared to be a distorted chunk of the wall and whipped out his photon sword. Thrusting the blade at the chunk with the intent to catch himself and ride it down the tunnel, Kurama instead found it sliced in half. He swung the sword and slashed through the next chunk before getting an idea with his gun._

_Firing at the bits of falling stone, they rained onto the wall below with him twisting about in the air while thrusting his sword through the scattered bits with the following chunk crumbling faster than the previous ones and he smiled to himself with a light appearing at the bottom. However, the walls abruptly vanished as he got near the now visible ground with rain pelting him to no end as lightning flashed just above him and he looked up to see what was left of the wall remnants crashing down his way._

_Kurama aimed his gun to fire two bullets after aiming them in either direction as the resulting pieces hurtled at him only to be slashed upon. Finding landing, he fled from the falling horde of stone as they crashed about around him and he spun about in the air with his sword cutting the stones again._

_He dashed to another light as the stones increased tenfold and slashed as many stony chunks as he could as he leaped into a tunnel with the roof collapsing behind him. Springing through a doorway as it slammed shut behind him, he heard clapping ahead of him and looked ahead to see Sinon and Kirito clapping their hands._

"_Nice moves for a beginner!" Sinon said as Kurama got to his feet._

"_Yeah, if you're an Indiana Jones wannabe, but you got the gist of it. Mostly." Kirito said with Kurama smirking._

"_Hey, Sinon, here's an idea: let's put him in a rockslide." _

"_Good idea…" Sinon said as she guided Kurama aside and he looked to see his earnings had gone up to present a combination of helmet and boots._

"_So, is this bullet-proof?" Kurama asked with Sinon stepping behind him with Kirito._

"_Put it on and find out." Sinon said and once he donned the helmet, he turned only to be stopped by the two but realized they were still in his vision._

"_Wow, 360 degrees? Now I know how Neji feels!" Kurama laughed._

"_Wouldn't call that bulletproof, but it can keep you on your toes once you get the hang of it." Sinon said while Kurama put on the boots and noticed spurs jingling about._

"_What's with these?"_

"_Nothing. They just look cool." Kirito said with Kurama stepping through another exit and finding a place to hide his avatar along with Sinon._

"_Ya know, I think I'm gonna like it here." Kurama said._

"_And this is just your first day, so keep your eyes peeled for what's around the corner." Sinon smiled before they logged out._

_Present time_

Naruto stealthily followed Kazuto and Asuna through the streets at night after he had noticed a sketchy guy had been following them after prowling about the café they were in earlier and kept his eyes peeled until they came across said person.

"What do you want?" Asuna calmly but firmly spoke and the man laughed.

"With XaXa out of the picture, I've gotta show twice the balls as Laughing Coffin's only survivor!" spoke Kanamoto Atsushi with the blonde realizing him to be Johnny Black and he revealed himself to have the same succinylcholine syringe Kyouji had. Charging at the pair, Asuna, holding an umbrella, brought the tip down into his wrist in the same way one would with a bone-crunching noise that temporarily stunned him long enough for Kirito to tackle him against the railing of the bridge.

As Atsushi roared in pain from the umbrella, Kirito managed to grapple the syringe out of his hand with Naruto gripping him in a headlock before jerking him to the side and planted his foot into his upper back with enough force to both break and dislodge his arm. The still-screaming lunatic was launched into the air with his legs being broken from swift stomps to his kneecaps and swinging him right into a Shoryuken-type attack from Kirito and Asuna that knocked him out cold.

"Looks like you two had things under control even as good as your avatars." Naruto said as he sat the unconscious Atsushi against the railing.

"He might have that stealth business down online but IRL, he's poor as his sanity." Asuna commented while holding the umbrella.

"Yeah, Seijirou is gonna have a field day over this." Kazuto said.

"Big surprise, but I guess that's the least of your troubles." Naruto said as he handed the syringe to Asuna with the police arriving shortly afterwards and taking Atsushi into custody. Afterwards, he followed Kazuto back to his place and met Suguha cleaning her bokken.

"I know it's one less whacko to deal, but wow." Suguha said as she sat next to Naruto.

"Well, Sugu-chan, less trouble to deal with on this side, ya know." He smiled with Suguha nudging him with a playful face.

"Who told you to call me that?" She smiled.

"I don't see you hating it." Naruto said while tickling her chin and she tapped her bokken on the floor once with Kazuto wincing at this.

"Something wrong?" Suguha asked.

"Nah, I'm good, Sugu, but if you're gonna bash open whatever Naruto calls balls, make sure you clean up afterwards." Kazuto smiled.

"You lookin' to go for a swim, Kazuto?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that wasn't cool." Suguha said with him disappearing upstairs with the pair looking to the other.

"Too bad he's gonna be busy tomorrow; would have loved to pay him back in paint." Naruto said.

"Oh, yeah. Is she coming with you and Shino?" Suguha asked.

"She? Oh, right her! Well, Shino said she's not back from vacation just yet so…" Naruto said.

"Bet you're glad she's not gonna be there to cream you again like she did the last time." Suguha smiled and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Beginner's luck." He muttered with the unconvinced Suguha smirking at this.

_The Next Day_

"Ready, Shino?" Naruto asked her upon picking her up outside her apartment.

"Yeah, let's get going." Shino beamed as the pair set off into the streets and en route, Naruto caught sight of the nearby Okohama Kōhoku General Hospital with a soft smile gracing his lips as she touched his shoulder with a smile building on her face. He looked to her appreciatively with his gaze staying on the hospital for a time as they continued on their way and eventually arrived at the new paintball arena where Rika awaited.

"Took you two a while; passed by the hospital again?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto smiled with Rika's equally cheeky expression appearing.

"All right, magic hands. Come on inside." Rika said with Naruto and Shino following her into the arena.

_"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett playing*_

"Cover me!" Shino said as she, Naruto, and Rika hid about behind a shelter made of stacked tires with her noticing Endou and her lackey's firing at her from a nearby platform.

"Cover!" Naruto said as he popped up from the tires with firing at Endou and Rika firing at her lackey's with Shino springing into action once prepping her paintball gun. Dashing out at them, both her teammates kept Endou's lackeys at bay with said girl snarling with frustration at this while firing at Shino and the oncoming girl.

"Dammit!" Endou snarled from behind her mask as Naruto had already marked her gangly subordinate with paint pelted by Rika and Naruto with Shino taking a sniper-type stance once she made her way up the platform. She shot at Endou, who shoved her remaining follower in front of her and covered her in paintballs pellets before tossing her aside.

"_Bitch!" _Shino and her teammates all thought at the same time with Endou retreating from the platform as she fired away to no success. Rika and Naruto threw the others signs before taking off in different directions and Endou then crouching behind another post.

"_No way am I letting that four-eyed nobody get the drop on me." _Endou told herself as she set her helmet atop the post and peeked around the corner. While she didn't see Shino or Naruto, she spotted Rika running and readied her paintball gun before rising.

It was then that she heard another sound nearby before looking to see Shino standing just behind her with Naruto and Rika's guns planted on her from a distance. Hell-bent on not losing, she grabbed her paintball gun and swung it at Shino's face before her torso was bombarded with paintballs from all three guns that managed to leave traces of paint in her hair without once being shot in the face.

"Damn you." Endou stood while quivering and storming away with the buzzer going off with Naruto, Shino, and Rika all looking to the other.

"Not bad, Naruto." Shino said.

"Is that all you have to say, Shino?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, it's not the same as freefalling online, but you've got IRL potential." Shino coolly said with Naruto chuckling.

"Is that the only kind of banging you're good at?" Rika smirked with Shino blushing with Naruto chuckling while the trio started to take their leave.

"Sly as ever, aren't you, Rika?"

"You know it, and better you hear it from me than Kazuto's wise ass." Rika said with Naruto and Shino mutually glancing at the other in silent agreement while failing to notice Endou's girls both storming away from her in separate directions. It was then that Shino got a text from Asuna and Kazuto asking to meet at Andrew's Bar and the trio headed to said place.

"Hey, guys." Asuna greeted once they arrived.

"Seijirou wanted to see me, huh?" Naruto said into their chat.

"Yeah, he's still drooling himself crazy over getting to see you but…" Kazuto said and Naruto only chuckled at having little interest in meeting him from finding him to be sketchy.

"Might as well tell him to take a number to see me then." Naruto said.

"Not like anyone would really blame you, but what's the harm in seeing him?" Asuna said.

"Still, it is something that Atsushi finally gets locked up after all this time. So what'll happen now?" Rika said.

"He spilled everything the minute he woke thinking he'd get a lighter sentence and both ALO and GGO are due for some major security upgrades." Kazuto said.

"At least they won't have to deal with any Laughing Coffin-wannabes or something like that."

"Speaking of which, is he up for the Bullet of Bullets match? Unless he's not up to the challenge..." Kazuto said.

"Do you live for getting ready to eat your own words, Kazuto?" Shino said.

"Hey, hasn't gotten me killed yet…"

"Yet" Kazuto's four friends and even Andrew spoke in unison.

"Besides, I didn't learn what I know in GGO for nothing, so you can bet your ass I will." Naruto said.

"Definitely looking forward to seeing what you're made of in that, and how about we tell our traveling friend about this?" Asuna offered.

"Oh, she'll be green with envy like no one's business." Rika almost laughed.

"Yeah, I can see her reaction now." Naruto said.

"Ah, she'll be jumping for joy once she knows what's going on." Shino said

"You know it, you two." Asuna smiled.

_Three weeks onward_

"Nervous?" Leafa asked as she, Rika, Silica, and Klein watched the Bullet of Bullets tournament play out on the screen they had watched Kirito's adventures against Laughing Coffin.

"Nah. With Sinon helping him, he's in good hands." Silica said with Sinon shooting another player Kurama had drawn out with his photon sword.

"Case closed." Silica said with Kurama twirling his photon to deflect bullets from a new foe and making subtle hand signs for Sinon to flank him with the pair eventually coming to a desert to find Asuna and Kirito with his Photon ready.

"Guess you know what this means." Asuna said as she wielded her Photon sword shaped like a rapier.

"The two of us against Titania and the Gilded Hero for the last round? I couldn't ask for anything better." Kurama spoke with his helmet modifying his voice to be deeper with Sinon flashing an interested smile at this prospect.

_*Cue GGO Gunland/Star Wars OST Duel of Fates (Free choice)*_

"In that case…" Asuna said as a blood-red blade emerged from her sword and Kurama twirled his own blade about with his revolver spinning about. Holding it sideways, he fired two bullets at Asuna as she swiftly cut through them as she swung her blade at him about the same time as Kirito did.

As Kurama shifted about, this gave Sinon to take a shot at Kirito as his blade was kept at bay by his helmeted opponent just enough for the bullet to fly through his side with Asuna twirling her weapon in front of her and attempted to jab at him only for him withstand the impact with his photon sword. He swiftly found himself clashing with Kirito and Asuna with Sinon's shots only buying him brief minutes in between attacks until he found himself in the middle of his foes.

Kirito's blade collided with Kurama's as the latter hammered his blade with forces to be reckoned with while spinning his weapon in his hands to parry Asuna's sweeping attack and twisted with enough force to knock her back. She came back again with another aerial swing that he blocked though he suffered a slash across the ribs from Kirito's blade and performing a sweeping kick that she avoided.

Kurama's photon sword thrust at her head but only succeeded in leaving a gash on her cheek as she managed to evade only slightly with Sinon changing position and waited for a shot. Just as she had a chance to fire on Asuna, the ground started shaking with all of the four players all taking off as it started to cave in and broke to where they were all free-falling.

Sinon twisted about before diving after Kurama once he landed onto a stone with enough time to notice her to hold his hand out to her and she sprang into the air again. Before they could touch hands, Asuna's blade came close to cleaving their hands with Kurama ducking and Sinon twirled to the left into the oncoming Kirito's path.

With Sinon firing at Kirito, he deflected each shot until launching a boulder at them via stomping on it and Asuna maneuvering out of harm's way. Kurama slashed through it only to end up back to back with Sinon as they swapped between defending themselves from Asuna and Kirito whenever they got too close. It was then the freefall sequence ended with them in a massive battle arena with Kirito's photon blade flying at Kurama's neck and nearly severing his head in the process until Sinon shot through his free hand.

Kurama followed up on this by severing it before head-butting Kirito and Asuna spinning her weapon overhead from behind him. Sinon fired again with her being back to back with Kurama and he made a fist before unfurling it.

Kirito and Asuna swung their photon swords with Sinon and Kurama launching forward to where she shot her through the chest enough times with her helmeted partner losing his arm through not before shooting him as well through the abdomen until he finished by slicing him in half. The pair gave impressed smiles as they turned to pixels with Kurama and Sinon glancing to the other before hearing clapping and looking nearby to see Chrysheight approaching.

"Well done, you two!" He cheerily said with Kurama scowling beneath his helmet at recognizing his voice.

"_Ah, hell. He's here." _Kurama thought with Sinon subtly reaching behind her.

"Chrysheight, what brings you here?" Sinon asked.

"Why, I've come to congratulate you and your Mando-looking friend, of course. That was a stellar battle to remember!'" Chrysheight said.

"Well, we haven't won anything but maybe you can help us with that." Kurama spoke as he eyed his and Sinon's HP levels as neither were entirely exhausted.

"I'll help in any way I can but how…" He started to say.

"Great! Catch this." Sinon almost giggled before tossing a Gift Grenade at Chrysheight and he caught it just in time to gasp as she embraced Kurama with the ensuing explosion taking place to hold their names overhead with the other players cheering while their ALO friends watching with pride.

_IRL_

"That's one way to redefine teamwork." Naruto said to Shino as they removed their AmuSphere consoles in her apartment.

"Well, pretty sure we can't count out Seijirou knowing who you are online." Shino said as she sat up on her bed and looked to see her phone buzzing.

"Hey! Nice to hear from you!" Shino said before handing the phone to Naruto.

"Oh, hey! You saw, too?" Naruto asked before laughing sheepishly as Shino smiled with his conversion going on until they were invited to go celebrate with Kazuto and Asuna.

"Sounds like someone had a double victory tonight." Asuna said.

"Well, you know…" Naruto modestly smiled.

"Did our friend give you a ring?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh, yeah, she did. Boy, did she have a good time!" Naruto laughed.

"More than we can say about Seijirou, the sorry nut." Shino said.

"If it weren't for the armor, he'd probably be asking a ton of questions right now that I'd have next to no chance to get away from."

"Ah, don't mind him. He may be a sneaky bastard, but he's anything but the worst person you can meet." Kazuto said.

"Yeah, and I sure hope Yui didn't see our last match." Shino noted.

"Oh, she's wasn't bothered an inch by that, so she'll be alright." Asuna said.

"At least, there's that relief." Naruto noted.

_Day after the next_

"Not again." Kurama the masked Cait Sith and Kirito's camp said as they fought a venomous plant monster flailing Silica within its tentacles immobilizing her with a poison ivy like substance as everyone moved into action. Asuna started attacking with Flashing Penetration with Sinon firing away at the tentacles until Silica was freed and Lisbeth followed this up alongside Kurama using his Silver Moon attack to lacerate the beast from head to toe.

"Geez!" Silica said while dusting off her skirt.

"You know, Silica, if you're gonna keep attracting these plants, you might wanna take up gardening." Kirito said and the flustered girl scowled at him with everyone else surrounding him with all but Asuna grabbing him. He nervously laughed as Asuna brought her thumb to his forehead and he gulped before letting out a terrified scream that sounded out all over of the land.

Not long afterwards, everyone journeyed to a monstrous waterfall that took up half the land with Kirito, now sporting a slightly bent thumb, looking around.

"Alright, what's next?" Leafa asked with Yui looking around as the moon faded from sight behind multiple clouds and the ground started to rock about.

"Something's coming." Yui said with the earth shaking more and more until something arose from the waterbed in the form of a colossal wolf beast with the name of Fenrir in front of his HP. He spotted the group and stared intently at them before laughing.

"What the…" Lisbeth said as he continued to laugh.

"Fools! You insolent weaklings dare to come into my domain and expect to best me?!" He laughed with everyone taking a stance as he raised his paw with water suddenly shooting about into the air.

_"Cue SAO Luminous Sword OST"_

"_I'd better not use Cold Rain for this fight." _Kurama thought as Leafa used her Shield Magic to protect her teammates but it wasn't as effective as the torrents of water damaged them with Asuna charging at Fenrir while flanked by Lisbeth and Kirito. The beast shook itself about as hordes of water forced the players to evade them with Asuna running as fast as she could until she was able to use Flashing Penetration to strike the monster's nearest eye with Lisbeth slamming Mjölnir into the other once Silica had Pina disorient him with Bubble Breath.

With bits of his HP going down, he continued to laugh with Sinon's Light Bow Sekinah firing a stream of arrows into the roof of his mouth while Kurama wielded both Murasame and Masamune. Using the latter first, he used Island Divide with Leafa flying just behind him and performing an aerial version of Strength Buff on her allies and Fenrir charged at them.

"You won't be the end of me!" He bellowed before Kirito suddenly noticed the technique known as Mother's Rosario being used to mark the monster between the eyes just before the Strength Buff faded and sliced into Fenrir's neck with Klein using Tsujikaze to back him up. Just then, Kurama used Reverse Slash just as Fenrir suffered a series of slashes to the head that took out enough of his HP to make him roar and then everyone looked in the same area where Mother's Rosario had been used earlier to see another player slashing about with expertise ease.

"_That swordplay…is that…" _Asuna and Kirito both thought before Fenrir reared on his hind legs with Kurama using Sakura Air via Murasame to cut into his belly as best he could manage and noticed the new player using Vertical Square on the Norse monster's abdomen.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fenrir demanded while resorting to bite and scratch at them with Leafa using her magic needles to keep his vision blurry while knowing his hearing would keep him well-guarded. He looked to see a sword identical to Murasame with a similar color scheme and looked to see Yuuki standing with her sword embedded in his chest.

"Miss me?" Yuuki asked before ripping the blade out and dodging Fenrir's claws with Lisbeth smashing Mjölnir into his upper jaw and earning a deep snarling. Flying alongside Kurama as he used his Katana Skill Gengetsu, she used Mother's Rosario again with his following attack being Zekkū and Kirito using a refurbished Starburst Stream on his gums.

This attack shattered all his teeth with all the players using their best attacks led by Asuna's flashing Penetration once again to pierce Fenrir's head with his HP dropping.

"…Damn you!" Fenrir hissed as he broke into pixels.

"Wow, tough guy, huh?" Yuuki asked before the other players flocked to her.

"Welcome back, Yuuki!" Asuna said as she hugged the loveable Imp.

"Good to see you again, girl!" Leafa smiled.

"Glad you're back!" Kurama said with Yuuki springing at him to give him a bug-hear strong enough to lift him off his feet.

"Hello, my hero!" Yuuki almost squealed as she spun him around with him eventually returning the hug.

"How long have you been back home?" Klein asked.

"Oh, just got a little while ago, called in a favor from Seijirou and here I am!"

"What favor?" Leafa asked.

"Ah, he just wanted my advice for another hospital AmuSphere like the one I had." Yuuki said.

"What'd you tell?" Kirito said.

"Said I'd sleep on it." She smiled.

"Never mind him; is your guild here, too?" Silica asked.

"Not yet; second I heard you guys were here, I asked Seijirou where you guys were and viola!" Yuuki smiled with the group setting off to a tavern.

"So, Yuuki-san, you wanna make your comeback a day to remember?" Leafa winked.

"Great idea, Leafa. How about we all get together at Andrew's?" Yuuki said.

"Hey, a welcome back party is always a joy to celebrate so…" Lisbeth said.

"Perfect, but how about giving us an hour or so to set things up?" Asuna proposed.

"Sure! Hey, Kurama, how about we take it easy in here?" Yuuki said while practically cuddling his arm and leading him away with Leafa, Lisbeth, and Sinon doing the same while the rest of their party signed out.

"Now, then, Kurama, you'll be in charge of making my first time in here one to remember." Yuuki said with her red eyes lovingly looking into his.

"For you; you can bet I will." Kurama said with Leafa hugging his other one.

"Good. Because today is one none of us will forget, masked hero." Sinon teased.

"No problem!" Kurama flashed a grin behind his mask.

_Forest House K4_

"You're ours, blondie!" Lisbeth gleefully said as she and Sinon led the girls in stripping the Cait Sith with the teal-furred sniper being the first to straddle him.

"How long you girls waited for this?" Kurama asked with Sinon unmasking him.

"Longer than you can imagine, but let's keep the talking down to a trickle, all right?" She said before her mouth met his with Leafa squeezing her bust around his exposed tower while Lisbeth and Yuuki licked into his hilt. Sinon's tongue fought Kurama's until she spun around to join in licking his hardness and left him free to remove her short shorts before licking into her womanhood.

Leafa blew into his manhood as it arose through Leafa's hefty cleavage with the Sylph blowing on the saliva-shrouded appendage and Yuuki mischievously squeezed the blonde's bust together with fascination at their plumpness. The imp licked her lips at the amount of pre-cum running down onto the eager tongues of the girls with Naruto's tongue roaming Sinon's lower lips and his hands feeling up her cheeks.

This teasing made her cheeks aglow while still concentrating on tasting his member to draw out more of his spunk while Lisbeth licked into his testicles and blew into them once lathered to her licking. Leafa smiled as she felt his hardness swell between her shaking bosom while lapping away at the pre-cum until his seeds shot onto the girl's faces like a springing net while he licked through her wet trenches and only stopped once her moans grew high enough.

"Kurama?" Sinon asked with his hands staying on her hide with his hilt approaching her lips with her tail moving about with the others watching intently as he crammed his genital girth through her folds and her nails raked at the wall as he began a series of ruts. Keeping her in place by keeping his hands on her toned derriere, he then noticed Lisbeth and Leafa sucking on his swaying testicles with Yuuki framing his face.

Kissing and tonguing the Cait Sith, he leaned into the kiss with Sinon mewling away with at her caverns being pounded into while noticing Lisbeth pawing at her lower lips. The leprechaun winked to her flushed friend as she rutted her cheeks back at Kurama and shortly felt one of his hands move to claim her flying breast.

Sinon's moans became mixed with purrs while Kurama waged tongues with Yuuki until their lips parted with bridges of saliva temporarily form and allowing him to lick into her nape. It was then she turned her head to where she was able nibble on his neck with the blonde's puncturing guiding him deep within her inviting caverns and she caressed the underside of his chin.

Leafa drank at the fluids already seeping down his dick while only temporarily freeing his testicles to blow into them while Yuuki's hand settled on Sinon's clit. Brushing away, she only smiled at her reaction and looked down at Lisbeth now licking into the same area once her hands moved.

Kurama's lower lip was bit while being tugged at for a time before being licked into as he squeezed his fingers into her perky bud and brushed into them. With the Cait Siths tasting the other's tongues, Yuuki joined Leafa in sucking on his free testicles while helping herself to toy with her bosom again and wink at her. Lisbeth's fingers entered Yuuki and Leafa's glistening fold and smiled with both the imp and sylph retaliating by doing the same to her.

"I-incredible!" Sinon breathlessly said to Kurama between licks with him raising her leg and folding it against her with Lisbeth now sucking on her aroused clit. Though her in-game virginity had been taken, Sinon couldn't help but wonder how this felt offline and held onto Kurama while riding him with glee.

Her ears moved about with her prehensile tail coiling around his midsection as this helped her steady herself on his arising cannon and manage to keep her fading mindset with her juices continuous seeping out to Lisbeth's tongue. As her corridor shrank by the minute, she could only cry out as he grew each time his tip bludgeoned her faux womb while Leafa and Yuuki both felt his balls constricting within his pouch and took to a mix of kissing and caresses with Lisbeth's help.

Kurama gritted his teeth as his spunk and her juices sprayed from her entrance in a continue blend to land on the three girls below. Yuuki licked her lips at this with her fluids spraying from her glistening lips to where she sprang on Kurama like a predator taking down it's prey and straddling him.

"You're all mine now, big boy!" Yuuki energetically spoke before taking him in and virtually clasping his cheeks to capture his lips once again with Lisbeth, Sinon, and Leafa watching them as they opted to use their soles to brush against his balls once again launching like rockets. While they would have liked to do more, they each decided to let Yuuki have this moment to herself thanks to her attachment to him from using his Nine-Tails chakra to heal her over the years and be healthy enough to live outside a hospital.

Kurama ran his hand up the small of her back while the other trickled his fingers through her hair and had her chest squish into him. Deeply tonguing him, Yuuki never once let go of him and wagged her hips atop his member pumping through her womanhood with her eyes shutting in complete bliss.

Yuuki stroked where his whiskers would be IRL while her searing pussy accommodated his cock flying through her wet flaps and gave a thumbs-up to the others upon their literal footwork making his meat-pole spread her walls about. The pair stayed like this with Lisbeth licking her lips at the amount of cum still flowing from Sinon's wetness and intently looking at Kurama's hardness soar against her lowering hips.

"_He's gonna spread me and Leafa wider than the Grand Canyon…" _Lisbeth eagerly told herself while Leafa's bosom aching to be pleased by him as she observed his hands going to Yuuki's cheeks. From the way he sank his fingers into her peach and muffled moans from the pair, the trio looked to the other and nodded with Yuuki not once taking her lips off him.

"_This is it!" _She readily told herself before her juices exploded against his barrage of semen that erupted down onto the feet teasing Kurama's balls and Leafa giggled at the gleeful imp having yet to end their kiss until she lifted her head to reveal she was sucking on his tongue. Releasing it with her slobber running down into his jaws, she cheekily grinned at his reaction and resting her forehead against his.

"I think I'm in heaven." She spoke with him again rubbing the back of her head affectionately.

"You said it, Yuuki." Kurama spoke with her giggling before allowing Lisbeth to take her place as he took her in a wheel-barrow position and guided her through the room with her navigating on her hands. The pink-haired leprechaun's breasts shook over the floor with his member crashing into her folds and making her cheeks collide against his lap with Sinon and Leafa caressing his balls once again.

"Well, Lis, I'll bet that position is one you've been itching to try forever." Leafa said with Lisbeth's arousal running down Kurama's glory onto the floor and her aching nipples freely shaking about. It was then he stopped walking her about and allowed her to rest on her side in a variation of the spoon position with her breasts rocking about on the floor and giving Sinon's skilled Cait Sith tongue to lick against her clit with Yuuki taking her place in toying with his junk.

"Hey, you…" Lisbeth started to say before her lewd noises took over and arose at the forces Kurama's hardness carried with their impacts that made her pussy start squeezing him.

"Well, well, you're excitable as ever, aren't you?" Kurama teased her with Lisbeth throwing him a mock pout expression as he flew though her wetness at great speeds until she found her insides wrapping around his member after milking him and squealing at the amount boiling from her. He set Lisbeth down while she panting while wearing an ecstatic smile across her face that he couldn't help but reciprocate with Leafa's hand resting on his chest and he gently wrapped his fingers around it.

Sitting down, he allowed her legs to wrap around him as he dug his hands into her breasts and played with the flesh with plunging through her pussy. The shapely sylph held onto his shoulders while grinding him and looked down at his member in action.

Kurama traced Leafa's lips with his tongue before slipping it through and being welcomed by her own with his fingers grasping at her tits. Rubbing his thumbs on the hardening tips, he proceeded to give them a hefty squeeze that earned him a muffled squeal from her and she worked her body against his as best she could.

"They sure don't call you a speedaholic for nothing, do they?" Lisbeth teased while giving Leafa's ass a sharp smack that made her squeal again and look back at her with a baleful expression that faded away to the red shrouding her face. Yuuki and Sinon approached Kurama to observe his obsessing kneading of her bosom and get a better look of Leafa's face until she placed her head over his shoulder with her nails holding onto his backside.

"That's it! That's it! I…!" Leafa's moans quickly became squeals with Lisbeth once again whacking her hide and Kurama lightly squeezing the same area.

"_I'm so gonna get you two!" _She cried out in her mind with her toes curling as his toying with her chest made her tighter and the brazen strikes his cock dealt to her insides was more than she could handle without completely losing her mind. It was then that another showering amount of his semen sprayed onto the floor and Sinon perked up.

"Yuuki, are you far from my place offline?" Sinon asked.

"Not at all. Why?" Yuuki asked.

_IRL 10 minutes later in Shino's apartment_

"Amazing!" *Yuuki squealed as Naruto pounded his way into her as she lied beneath him while Suguha was sandwiched between two clones and Rika, being the minx she is, sucked off two clones standing on either side of her while riding a third one and Shino was also railed by a clone she was paired while being next to Yuuki. Suguha's breasts shook in the hands of her partners as her ass and pussy were slammed into with Yuuki looking to the nearby Shino as the bespectacled girl lowered her head to where she licked into her mouth while she dug her nails into the bed.

Naruto lowered his head to lick Yuuki's chest with her virginal blood trickling down his piece speeding into her caverns and glancing to Rika's delighted moans. She jerked off her standing partners and watched Suguha howling at the top of her lungs as her chest was squeezed to the max.

Flesh colliding together rang throughout the apartment so loudly that Shino could care less about any kind of noise complaints with how much she was enjoying herself at her g-spot thrashed against to no end. The blonde's tongue danced on Yuuki's tits with her hands going to the back of his head to hold him like so as his tongue tasted her rocking buds as she ran her fingers through his spikes and refused to let up on tasting Shino's tongue until she lifted her head.

Once Naruto eventually did the same, both their tongues sprang at the other until their lips were sealed and Yuuki was left to play with Shino's equally perky chest as it shook overhead. She giddily tasted them and listened to her pleased moans with the rest of her friends all reveling in their respective pleasures.

Yuuki smiled as she rubbed her lips together on Shino's tit and glanced at Suguha licking one of her partner's tongues while Rika's face was already dripping with jizz. She grasped Naruto's back and lolled her head about while her moans rang into the air to only escalate once his seed juices had been unleased just as Shino's mouth came undone as her orgasm spurted out in thick ropes of seed.

"Still feel like you're in heaven?" Naruto smiled before she captured his lips in a kiss that seemed to last forever to them.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled with the group keeping at this until Asuna called them to come to Andrew's Bar with Yuuki being flanked by them as she wrapped arm around Naruto's side all the way to the bar feeling on top of the world.

_Sometime later_

"Well, Kurama, it looks like this is it." Yuuki said to him as they, Kirito and the camp and her own guild overlooked the world tree with a new floor having been recently unlocked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Siune said.

"Yeah, it's only the end for this level."

"And on for a ton more." Leafa smiled before the group all flew off into the cloudy sky.

* * *

Took longer than I expected in the two months spent working on it but I'm finally done and thank _**DarkChild316 **_as, again, I wouldn't have made this without him and adding Yuuki as a surprise was all his idea, too.

As for Kurama's GGO armor, it was inspired by _**The Mandalorian **_show with his helmet being inspired in particular by Boba Fett's helmet and it's range of vision with Fenrir's powers were made with the intention to make a scenario where Kurama couldn't use Cold Rain.

If I had one regret in this whole series, it's that I never was able to make an entry with Asuna but since I don't plan on ever making any more _**SAO **_ever, I guessed it's spilled milk and it's past due for me to go back to my final few _**HOTD **_fics for me.

Thanks for being patient with me and here's to a Happy New Year!


End file.
